The Elf's Tale
by Melanie Sydney and Summer Sue
Summary: Hey Peoplez...sorry, Legolas has a slightly dirty mouth! (its not too bad though...) NOTE: This story takes place in PRESENT time!!!! also note: this is my FIRST LoTR story...pleaz dont go TOO hard on me! PLEAZ R/R thanx a ton! by Melanie Sydney


Disclaimer: I don't own the LoTR characters!!!!!

Legolas looked down the hall. Not seeing anyone he took off at a run and, while turning the corner, crashed into someone. "Oh, I'm sorry, excuse me," said Legolas, helping her up. 

"It's okay," the woman replied, brushing her dark hair out of her face. "Just watch where you are going next time," she said jokingly, but stopped when she saw the worried look on his face. "I'm okay, really," she said, answering the worried look on his face. 

"It's not that," he said. "It's too quiet."

"Of course!" she exclaimed. "The people here really keep to themselves…" she was interrupted by Legolas.

"No, I mean…" he trailed off. "DUCK!" he yelled all of the sudden, and pushed her down to the floor landing on top of her. Three arrows whizzed over their heads. Legolas head her scream and then saw her black out. "SHIT!" was all he could say, and charged the oncoming archers.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After escaping the Opras (kind of like Orcs, but smaller, a little more like Goblins, they came around after the others died out…I made them up) Legolas looked at the key the woman was carrying. It had the room number 359 carved on it. "SHIT!" he yelled again, 'damn he thought…I NEED to stop sayin that word! Room 359, that would mean on the 3rd floor and he was on the first! (there was a lobby that was not counted with the floor numbers) that would mean getting her up 2 sets of staircases' (he doesn't trust elevators) 'Well,' his thoughts continued. 'I should get started.'

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Nearly a half hour later, he had gotten her into her room, and onto the couch. He went to fetch a glass of cold water to try to arouse her. It took another half hour of splashing the ice cold water on her face for her to come to, but when she did, he knew it was worth it. She was gorgeous! Deep blue eyes, and long, wavy brown hair that framed her fair complexion. He shook his head repeatedly. 'What are you thinking!' he said to himself. 'You can't endanger her anymore.'

"Where am I?" he heard a soft voice whisper, bringing him back to real life.

"Safe in your apartment." he replied, in a silky smooth voice.

"AND," her voice was becoming a little stronger now. "WHO are YOU?" she looked at him with those icy blue eyes that had such a strength in them, he had to answer. 

"I am Legolas erm…I mean Jason, Jason Merdina" he stumbled over his words. Those blue eyes were intoxicating! "And who are YOU?" he asked, coming to his senses.

"I am Gabriella Fairchild for YOUR information." she said with a flip of her hair and started to sit up. Legolas (Jason) pushed her back down. "WHAT did you do THAT for?" she asked angrily.

"You've been out cold for more than an hour! Rest for a minute or two, okay?" he said angrily.

"Does it LOOK like I'm the kinda person that needs a rest? I don't think so, maybe YOU need a rest though." she said back with a major attitude.

"And WHY would you say that?" he answered back, his temper flaring. 

" 'cause you look a little flushed, that's all, don't go all insane on me!" she said, cowering under his mighty temper.

"I do?" he asked 'damnit! He though. This is just GREAT.'

"Yes, you do. Want a glass of water?"

"Sure, but I'M getting it, and YOU'RE resting!" he said, while getting up. She stuck her tongue out at him and lay back against the heavily embroidered cushion. 

"FINE," she pouted, and Legolas just smiled. 

"Be Right Back."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

When he came back, he had two glasses of water, and handed 1 to Gabriella. She gave him a little smile. And then asked, "So, okay, now WHAT happened before, and after I blacked out???"" 

"Well, um…I can't really tell you that." Legolas said, looking embarrassed. 

"And WHY not?" she asked, a strong anger in her voice.

"Well, well," he stammered over his words, the anger in her voice was so strong. 'WHAT the hell is wrong with me! I never let a human girl get me to the point where they wrench the story out of me but…' he was crumbling, and he knew it.

"Most of it I can't tell you, but I can tell you that these, people are after me, it's more like a gang I guess, anyway, they are after me because of this ring…" he broke of shaking horribly.

"Are you okay?" Gabriella asked, immensely worried, but he couldn't hear her.

'What are you telling her?' a voice inside his head said. 'SHE shouldn't know this, know about the failure, the failure of the Fellowship to destroy the ring, she would use it against you!' the same voice said. The other though, didn't agree. 

'Tell her,' it urged him on, 'you can TRUST her, she wouldn't give you away like the last one nearly did, what was her name? Mae-Leigh?'

'No you ass hole,' the first voice continued, 'her name was Brein.' Legolas started shaking harder, and fell out of the chair. 

"Jason? Jason? Jason are you okay?" Gabriella kept repeting. Finally he heard her, and came around. 

"Ya, yes, I'm fine," Legolas answered. Gabriella gave him a worried look. "I swear! I'm perfectly fine!"

"Perfectly fine people don't start shaking uncontrollably and fall out of their chairs," she gave him a piercing, but sorry look. "You can tell me all you need to you know." she continued, moving over closely next to him, and picking up his hand and holding it tight. She noticed it was quite cold, but ignored it. 

She looked up at his face, which was looking down at hers and saw that his visor had slipped, revealing a pointed ear. She looked at it sharpely for a moment, until he said, "I can explain all of this." His story started thousands of years ago, with the tale of Middle Earth, the part you don't know is that the Fellowship failed to destroy the ring, it was lost, but they spread the tale that it had been destroyed. It went on to how he had found the ring about 500 years ago, but managed to keep it secret until the present. She gave him and odd look. "What NOW?" he asked teasingly.

"You said you'd explain it all, but failed to mention how you've lived for that long, and why your ears are pointed."

He took a deep breath, and let it out. "I am an elf," he said simply, and for the second time that day, Gabriella fainted.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

She awoke at around 8 o'clock to a banging of pots and pans in the kitchen. She sighed and went to see what all the racket was. She had no idea how Legolas knew she was coming, but he walked out of the kitchen and escorted her back to the couch. "Dinner will be ready in a few minutes. Please, PLEASE, sit here until it is ready, and then I will come to get you."

She sighed, but agreed to in the end, "Oh all right."

He smiled at her. "It will only take a minute. I PROMISE."


End file.
